Sous ton contrôle
by Moira-chan
Summary: Avec son alter, Hitoshi a l'habitude d'exercer sur les autres un contrôle absolu – mais plus le temps passe, plus il a l'impression que lorsqu'il est avec Izuku Midoriya c'est lui qui se soumet.


**Titre :** Sous ton contrôle  
 **Genres :** Romance, un peu d'angst, peut-être que ça compte comme du hurt/comfort  
 **Rating :** T pour quelques sous-entendus  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Hitoshi/Izuku  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Résumé :** Avec son alter, Hitoshi a l'habitude d'exercer sur les autres un contrôle absolu – mais plus le temps passe, plus il a l'impression que lorsqu'il est avec Izuku Midoriya c'est lui qui se soumet.

 **Note de l'auteur :**... Yooo. J'avais dit que je posterais un truc pour Halloween. Alors est-ce que ceci est une fic d'Halloween ? Absolument pas. Mais est-ce que mon esprit a soudain décidé qu'il avait envie de se concentrer sur un OS douteux sur un ship pas populaire plutôt que sur l'OS d'Halloween que j'avais prévu ? Bingo.  
Enfin, voilà du ShinDeku, du coup. :3 Ce ship m'est tombé dessus un peu par hasard et en fait... je l'aime vraiment bien ? Hitoshi est pas très présent dans la série, malheureusement, mais c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup - j'espère que ma façon de l'écrire vous plaira :) J'en profite aussi pour préciser que, contrairement à ce que j'écris d'habitude, cet OS est pas du tout platonique... xD Merci d'avoir jeté un oeil à cette fic, bonne lecture !

À part ça, c'est encore un OS savamment coaché par la grande Puppy, merci beaucoup x3

(Ah et oui le titre fait mauvais roman érotique pour ménagères de moins de 50 ans, je sais. Je suis désolée.)

* * *

 **Sous ton contrôle**

Avec son alter, Hitoshi a l'habitude d'exercer sur les autres un contrôle absolu – mais plus le temps passe, plus il a l'impression que lorsqu'il est avec Izuku Midoriya c'est lui qui se soumet.

Il ne saurait dire quand, comment tout a commencé. Est-ce ce sourire intimidé, ce signe de la main mal assuré qu'il lui a adressés un jour, au détour d'un couloir, quelque temps après le championnat ? Cette conversation qu'ils ont eue à la bibliothèque un soir, ces mots qu'ils ont échangés à la cafétéria ? Ou bien – la façon qu'il a de le regarder, de l'encourager, de le comprendre, de s'arroger son amitié et de s'immiscer dans ses pensées ?  
Ces fois où il a pris sa main, où leurs regards se sont croisés, leurs doigts parfois entrelacés. En temps normal, Hitoshi aime le taquiner ; parler, pour le faire réagir, puis s'emparer de son esprit rien qu'un instant, rien que pour lui faire remarquer qu'il ne s'est pas montré assez prudent. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance – et pourtant.  
Izuku ne s'améliore pas, Izuku persiste, Izuku répète _je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça_ , et un jour Izuku bredouille qu'il _l'aime_ ; et depuis il suffit que leur peau s'effleure, que leur souffle se mêle pour qu'Hitoshi se sente perdre la tête.

Oh, bien sûr, il y a eu les gestes timides, au début, l'hésitation des premières fois – un bras maladroitement passé autour des épaules d'Izuku lorsqu'ils étaient blottis sur son canapé, seuls, ou la main d'Izuku dans le bas de son dos ou contre sa joue, leurs visages tournés l'un vers l'autre à l'intercours. Puis ça a été ses doigts qui cherchaient ceux d'Izuku pour les mener à ses lèvres, les baisers volés les yeux fermés sur ses paupières closes ou sur son front, en profitant de sa grande taille pour dissimuler les rougeurs à ses joues ; mais ils ont passé cette étape depuis longtemps.  
Il est question des bras d'Izuku autour de sa taille, maintenant. De ses poings qui froissent le tissu de sa chemise. Du pouce d'Hitoshi qui caresse sa lèvre inférieure, tiède et enflée d'avoir été tant mordillée, de sa main qui glisse dans la nuque ou le dos d'Izuku pour le presser contre lui ; après quoi ils font chacun la moitié du chemin, impatients, et se rencontrent avec ardeur. Leurs langues s'effleurent, reprennent leurs distances, s'enhardissent à nouveau et se mêlent, et parfois il échappe à Izuku un soupir qui fait courir un terrible frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Même lorsqu'il parvient à ne pas fermer les yeux, car il n'y a que son envie de lire le plaisir sur le visage brûlant d'Izuku pour les garder ouverts, Hitoshi n'est pas sûr de voir encore ce qui l'entoure ; et les mots et les sons extérieurs à eux deux n'atteignent plus son esprit embrumé, ne passent même plus la barrière de ses tympans inattentifs. Est-ce seulement lui dont l'index relève le menton de l'autre garçon, lui qui passe une main dans ses cheveux et des ongles ras contre son crâne, lui qui se penche et s'incline et l'embrasse, encore et encore ?  
Brièvement, il lui arrive de se demander si c'est là ce que ressentent ceux dont il prend le contrôle des gestes et des paroles. Puis il décide – ou il a l'impression de décider – que le goût des lèvres d'Izuku a plus d'intérêt que cette question et il la chasse de ses pensées.

 _J'ai un petit ami_ , songe-t-il bêtement, un soir qu'ils sont chez Izuku et que sa mère est absente. Il y a encore une minute (ou deux, ou dix), ils étaient assis côte à côte sur son lit, occupés à flirter plutôt qu'à faire leurs devoirs comme ils l'avaient convenu ; mais Izuku a pris l'initiative de grimper sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes et les mains sur ses épaules, et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.  
Il a un petit ami dont il est fou amoureux et qui le regarde comme s'il était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à cette planète. Sans peur, sans préjugé – oublié son alter et tout le mal qu'il pourrait en faire.  
Dans cette position, Izuku le domine d'un demi-centimètre ; la tentation est trop grande de se pencher en avant pour embrasser la peau de sa clavicule, de son cou, de sa mâchoire. En réponse, le rire surpris de l'autre garçon se mue bien vite en gémissement – l'instant d'après, toutefois, il se venge en plaquant une main contre le torse d'Hitoshi et-

 _Oh_.  
C'est quelque chose qui lui sort de la tête, parfois, surtout quand tout dans son esprit est flou sauf la chaleur du corps d'Izuku pressé contre le sien, mais son petit ami est plus fort que lui. Plus musclé et mieux entraîné. Il s'en rend compte, maintenant qu'il l'a allongé sans le moindre effort sur les draps confortables et qu'il le surplombe.  
Hitoshi sent le rouge lui monter aux joues et détourne le regard, mais Izuku a prévu le coup ; tout de suite, l'une de ses mains trouve la sienne, entrelace leurs doigts quelque part au-dessus de sa tête, et ses yeux verts cherchent le violet brumeux des siens, toujours aussi perdus dans le vague.

« Ahem, Hitoshi, commence-t-il, sa voix cent fois plus timide que son attitude ne le trahit. Est-ce que… ça va pour toi, ou bien… »

Sans répondre, Hitoshi fait courir sa main libre le long de son avant-bras, de son biceps, puis il la pose sur sa joue ; le fixe un moment, sans parvenir à mettre un quelconque ordre dans ses pensées ; abandonne alors, et glisse ses doigts dans sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui.  
Embrasser Izuku dans cette position s'avère… différent. Il ne sait pourquoi, ni comment, mais il le sait. Sans qu'il y prête attention, ses jambes s'écartent, ses talons s'enfoncent dans le matelas, et son petit ami doit lâcher sa main pour soutenir son poids de ses deux bras – pendant ce temps leur langue impatiente se rencontre, leur souffle erratique se mélange, et la salive qui coule le long de ses joues a le goût de l'ivresse interdite, du plaisir défendu.  
Il ne pense plus à rien, n'arrive plus à réfléchir ; il a envie de passer les mains sous le t-shirt de son petit ami, parce que rien ne lui semble plus important que le contact de leur peau, et si Izuku lui demandait de… parler, se taire, bouger, rester immobile, peu importe, il lui obéirait. C'est une constatation qui le surprend doublement – il est à sa merci, il ferait tout pour le garder contre lui, et pourtant ça ne l'effraie pas. _Il aime ça_.

« Izuku », finit-il par murmurer, dans un soupir qu'interrompt son petit ami lorsqu'il caresse la peau de son cou du bout des dents – Hitoshi gémit et sa tête roule sur le côté, répondant instinctivement à la demande ainsi formulée. « Izuku… »

Réagissant à son appel, l'autre garçon redresse la tête et plante ses yeux dans les siens. Il est essoufflé, lui aussi, et ses joues sont en feu derrière ses taches de rousseur – malgré cela, l'inquiétude s'est fait une place nette dans son regard. Hitoshi sourit, amusé ; puis il se hisse sur ses coudes pour réduire la distance entre eux et retrouver ses lèvres qui lui ont tant manqué.

« Hm, Izuku, finit-il par souffler entre deux baisers, bien incapable de réfléchir aux implications de ce qu'il s'apprête à dire. J'ai envie-  
– Moi aussi », répond aussitôt l'autre garçon.

Et tout pourrait aller pour le mieux dans le plus exquis des mondes si, à cet instant-là, Izuku ne s'immobilisait pas soudain.

Hitoshi ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qui vient de se passer. L'esprit encore égaré dans les limbes du désir, le regard trouble et la respiration irrégulière, il met plusieurs secondes à constater que son petit ami ne l'embrasse plus ; puis il lève les yeux sur ses lèvres tendres, presque agacé qu'elles lui aient été arrachées, et tout à coup il croise les iris verts de l'autre garçon et remarque qu'il ne le _voit_ même plus.  
Ses yeux sont fixes. Son expression, neutre. Son corps, figé. C'est comme s'il avait été… _hypnotisé_ – et un frisson glacial taillade le dos d'Hitoshi sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que son cœur triple de poids et de volume, jusque dans son estomac et dans sa gorge.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ou le songer, il relâche son emprise sur Izuku, s'extrait de son étreinte – et son petit ami cligne à peine des yeux, déboussolé, que déjà il a remis ses chaussures et attrapé son sac et posé la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Ah- Hitoshi ! Attends ! »

L'air sombre, la poitrine en feu, il ne se retourne pas pour le regarder.

« Non, il faut que je parte. Izuku, je suis… »

Il ferme les yeux, mord sa lèvre au point qu'elle en saigne.

« Désolé. »

Et il l'est – oh, il l'est plus que tous ses mots ne pourraient l'exprimer.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, il salue à peine sa mère qui l'interpelle depuis la cuisine, et sitôt qu'il met un pied dans sa chambre il en ferme la porte à clé et se laisse tomber au sol, ses mains glissant avec nervosité dans ses cheveux violets. Il faut qu'il se calme, il le sait – alors il se force à respirer, profondément, il passe ses paumes sur son visage et il lève les yeux au plafond.  
 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bon sang ?  
_ Au fond, il la connaît, la réponse. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Il a perdu le contrôle de son alter – voilà ce qu'il a fait. _Putain !_ Il serre les dents, serre les poings ; il a bien senti que les lèvres et la peau et les mains d'Izuku arrachaient son propre corps à son emprise, petit à petit, et que la chaleur de leurs baisers rongeait sa raison de part en part, mais… la sensation était tellement… il n'aurait jamais cru…

 _Espèce de monstre_.

Il se fige. Cette voix qu'il entend dans sa tête, tout bas… Il l'avait presque oubliée, tiens – et aussitôt naît sur ses lèvres un sourire narquois. Alors c'est ainsi qu'il en est, hein. Il lui revient à l'esprit l'image d'une petite fille ; une camarade de classe, en primaire. La dernière fois qu'il n'a pas su contrôler son alter. En _primaire_.  
Il y a quelques mois à peine, il promettait qu'il allait intégrer la filière héroïque d'UA et surpasser tous ces gamins trop chanceux que le hasard avait prédestinés à devenir super-héros ; et maintenant, voilà qu'il donne raison à tous ceux qui n'ont eu de cesse de dire et de penser que son pouvoir ferait de lui un voleur. Un criminel. Un assassin.  
 _Pathétique_ , c'est pathétique et il est pathétique – pour un peu, il en pleurerait.

Si les larmes s'apprêtaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux, toutefois, deux coups soudain frappés contre la porte ne tardent pas à les en empêcher.

« Hitoshi ? entend-il la voix douce de sa mère l'appeler, de l'autre côté. Excuse-moi, je m'en vais si je t'embête, mais… est-ce que tu veux m'en parler, mon grand ? »

À nouveau, un sourire amer s'étend sur ses lèvres.  
Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir passé l'âge de se laisser consoler d'un chagrin d'amour par sa maman, tout compte fait.

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'école, il a de nouveau l'air impassible et maître de lui, mais sous ses cernes plus prononcés qu'à l'accoutumée ses yeux sont rougis.

Accessoirement, il est d'une humeur massacrante, aussi. Il n'a même pas essayé de penser à autre chose, il savait que les événements de la veille ne lui sortiraient pas de la tête ; alors il a ruminé, à la place. Il s'est demandé, naïvement, si Izuku voudrait encore de lui – _bien sûr que non, abruti_. C'était le seul qui n'avait pas eu peur de lui, jusqu'ici, le seul qui ne s'était jamais méfié avant de lui parler, le seul qui lui avait fait _confiance_ ; et Hitoshi avait trahi cette confiance.

Qui voudrait sortir avec un garçon susceptible de prendre possession de son esprit et de lui faire dire et faire n'importe quoi, qu'on en ait envie ou non ? La réponse, il la connaît, on la lui a dite et répétée : personne.  
Pas même Izuku Midoriya, il suppose. Mais il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui. C'est sa faute.

Alors, quand son (ex ?) petit ami l'aperçoit et s'approche de lui, à la première pause de la journée, Hitoshi a tôt fait de tourner les talons. D'éviter son regard, l'après-midi ; d'ignorer qu'il l'appelle, le soir venu, et de rentrer seul, les mains dans les poches et l'air absent.

Sa mère a bien essayé de le rassurer, de lui promettre qu'Izuku ne lui en voudrait pas – qu'il n'avait qu'à aller s'excuser, et que tout serait aussitôt pardonné et oublié. Lui, il n'en est pas si sûr. Peut-être qu'il est trop fier pour ça. Peut-être, aussi, qu'il a juste peur de s'entendre dire _c'est fini, toi et moi_ ; dans tous les cas, il est incapable d'imaginer un univers dans lequel l'autre garçon ne serait pas… au moins déstabilisé. Un peu répugné.

Il continue de l'éviter pendant deux jours encore. À sa grande surprise, Izuku persévère – et en temps normal, l'idée d'utiliser son alter pour le faire partir lui traverserait l'esprit, mais… il ne sait plus quoi faire, à vrai dire. Lui parler, accepter ce qu'il a bien cherché ? Attendre encore ? C'est ridicule ; il sait qu'il ne fait que repousser l'échéance.

Et pourtant, Izuku le trouve avant qu'il ne parvienne à rassembler son courage. Trois jours après l'incident, il quitte sa salle de classe sans un regard pour ses camarades quand son prénom retentit dans le couloir ; et il essaie de l'ignorer mais l'autre garçon lui court après, cette fois-ci, usant de son alter pour s'assurer la victoire, et avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte la main d'Izuku serre la sienne _fort_ et il n'a d'autre choix que de se retourner.  
Que de le regarder. Izuku – avec ses yeux verts, son regard fatigué mais déterminé. Il a l'air...  
Hitoshi n'en sait rien. Son expression lui paraît indéchiffrable.

« Hitoshi, dit-il, la voix étonnamment tremblante et sûre tout à la fois. Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Je… Je vais pas te forcer à en parler, mais j'aimerais que tu saches q-que… je suis pas en colère, d'accord ? »

Il le regarde droit dans les yeux, et Hitoshi ne trouve pas de réponse à lui fournir.

« Alors… j'attendrai le temps qu'il faut. Quand tu auras envie qu'on en parle, tu sais où me trouver. E-Enfin, si tu as envie de me reparler un jour… »

Cette fois-ci, il détourne les yeux ; puis il lâche la main d'Hitoshi, doucement, et ce dernier le regarde s'éloigner sans un mot – mais la douleur qui pince sa poitrine lui en dit bien assez long pour qu'il comprenne.

Deux jours passent encore avant qu'il ne trouve enfin le courage, pitoyable qu'il est, de s'approcher de la classe 1-A à la fin des cours. La porte immense est en tout point similaire à celle de la classe 1-C, si ce n'est le chiffre peint sur le bois qui diffère, mais elle lui semble étrangement plus imposante – c'est la première fois qu'il s'apprête à la passer, en fait.  
Enfin. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait en faire autrement. Alors il inspire doucement, les yeux fermés, vaine tentative de chasser la tension dans ses épaules et la chaleur à ses joues, et il pose la main sur la poignée et il appuie ; et l'instant d'après la porte s'ouvre et il sent plusieurs paires d'yeux se tourner vers lui. Ça le met mal à l'aise – d'autant plus qu'il sait que la moitié d'entre eux, si ce n'est plus, se méfient de lui et de son alter.

« Salut, finit-il toutefois par maugréer, une main dans la nuque pour évacuer son embarras et le regard fuyant. Faut que… je parle à Izuku. »

Que n'a-t-il pas dit là – une bonne partie des regards qui le dévisageaient se font plus suspicieux encore. _Eh oui_ , il a envie de leur dire, _qui aurait cru qu'un élève de filière générale oserait adresser la parole à un futur super-héros !  
_ C'est le cas, pourtant, et Izuku le lui confirme sitôt qu'il se tourne vers lui, son regard vert brillant d'une détermination nouvelle. Lorsqu'il se lève, la fille assise à côté de lui a l'air inquiète et pose une main sur son bras comme pour le retenir – mais il la rassure d'un bref signe de tête.

« T'es sûr de toi, Izuku ? demande tout de même une autre voix dans la classe, et il semble à Hitoshi que c'est celle de ce garçon qui ne l'aime pas. C'est quand même…  
– Il a raison, renchérit une troisième voix, féminine cette fois-ci. Avec son alter, tu peux jamais savoir si… »

S'il n'était pas été aussi mal à l'aise, Hitoshi retiendrait un soupir, hausserait un sourcil, offrirait à tout ce beau monde un sourire moqueur. Ça y est, ça recommence ; ces remarques, il les a déjà entendues trop souvent, il y a droit tous les jours et depuis trop longtemps-  
Et puis, soudain, une voix – pas n'importe laquelle : celle d'Izuku, d'habitude si mal assurée et réfléchie – tonne et le surprend.

« Ça suffit ! s'exclame-t-il, un poing serré contre son pupitre. Hitoshi n'utilise pas son alter comme ça, et vous le savez très bien. »

Son cœur manque un battement. C'est ridicule, parce qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'on prenne sa défense, parce qu'il n'écoute même plus ces commentaires, à la longue, mais…  
Izuku est de son côté. Même contre ses propres camarades de classe, ceux qu'il apprécie et estime tant, Izuku est de son côté. Même après qu'Hitoshi a fait ce qu'il a fait… Même alors qu'Izuku sait _mieux que personne_ qu'il est capable d'utiliser son pouvoir à mauvais escient…

« J'ai confiance en lui », dit-il, sûr de lui, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Et Hitoshi ne peut s'empêcher de demander-

« Pourquoi ? »

Son sourire se veut amer, distant, mais ne parvient pas à dissimuler les rougeurs à ses joues ; et son ton se veut acide, perçant, mais ne parvient pas à dissuader Izuku de s'approcher, de le regarder, avec toute cette tendresse que lui seul est capable de lui témoigner, et de lui adresser la parole.

« Parce que je l'ai décidé, commence-t-il, déterminé. Enfin, c'est ce qui me semble juste ! Ou peut-être qu'il faudrait dire que c'est parce que tu ne m'as donné aucune raison de croire le contraire… »

Il croise les bras, un pouce contre son menton en signe de réflexion, et Hitoshi se demande à quoi il joue.

« Non, en fait, c'est à cause du championnat. Non seulement on se ressemble, toi et moi, mais en plus tu as fait le choix d'utiliser ton alter pour faire le bien, et tu t'en es servi à merveille pendant le tournoi, donc je vois pas pourquoi… ah ! »

Il redresse les yeux. L'ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres d'Hitoshi prend une teinte amusée.

« Pardon ! » Tiens, il rougit, maintenant. C'est mignon. « J'aurais pas dû me mettre à marmonner comme ça, ahah, je- »

Mais Hitoshi ne le laisse pas terminer sa phrase.

« Izuku. »

C'est ce qui est magique, chez lui, c'est ce qui lui plaît tant : la façon dont il continue de croire en lui, comme si de rien n'était, même après un fiasco comme celui de l'autre soir. Même après une erreur que tant d'autres auraient interprétée comme volontaire, même après une remarque ou un geste que n'importe qui aurait pris pour celui d'un super-vilain en devenir…  
La façon dont il continue de lui faire confiance et de _l'aimer_ , tout simplement, si Hitoshi ose s'en convaincre. La façon dont il l'encourage constamment à ne jamais cesser d'espérer.

« Viens, on y va. »

D'un geste souple, naturel, sans même plus songer à la dizaine de paires d'yeux braquées sur eux, il tend la main et attrape celle de son petit ami et entrelace leurs doigts ; l'instant d'après, c'est sans un regard en arrière qu'ils ont quitté la salle.

* * *

Il a l'impression que c'est lui qui guide Izuku jusqu'à une aile reculée du bâtiment, ce recoin derrière l'escalier qui mène aux salles de travaux pratiques que les élèves de la filière assistance n'utilisent que le mardi et le jeudi, où ils ont pris l'habitude de se glisser de temps à autre pour être seuls. Cependant, leurs doigts se touchent et la magie opère à nouveau ; alors il est bien possible que ce soit Izuku et non lui qui le veuille vraiment.  
Son dos rencontre le mur et Izuku se tient devant lui, quoi qu'il en soit. Entre eux deux, leurs mains semblent décidées à ne plus se lâcher.

Quelques instants d'un silence presque confortable s'écoulent encore avant qu'Hitoshi ne trouve la force de prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il, sincèrement, se retenant à peine de froncer les sourcils et de serrer les dents. Pour l'autre jour. Je-  
– Je sais, Hitoshi », le coupe Izuku, et il recouvre ses mains des deux siennes. C'est étrange, comme il est petit mais ses paumes sont larges, et chaudes, et rugueuses. « Pas une seconde je n'ai pensé que tu l'avais fait exprès, je te le jure. Je sais que tu n'utiliserais jamais ton alter contre moi – enfin, pas comme ça… »

Il laisse échapper un rire embarrassé, se rappelant sans doute toutes ces fois où l'autre garçon a pris le contrôle de son corps pour le taquiner, se moquer de sa tendance à la naïveté aussi, et Hitoshi esquisse un sourire.  
Il lui faut encore un instant pour répondre, toutefois, et lorsqu'il le fait son air est à nouveau sombre, ses yeux à nouveau fuyants sur le côté.

« … Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça ne se reproduira plus. »

S'il a perdu le contrôle une fois, après tout, il risque de-  
À sa grande surprise, Izuku lui jette un regard entendu et hoche la tête.

« Ça m'est égal, assure-t-il. D'ailleurs, tu sais, niveau contrôle de son alter, t'es vraiment pas le pire… »

À nouveau, un sourire légèrement embarrassé, un peu de rouge sous ses innombrables taches de rousseur, et Hitoshi sent sa poitrine se réchauffer. Il a… Il a envie de l'embrasser ; mais en a-t-il vraiment le droit ?  
C'est sans doute la question qu'il se poserait, si Izuku ne se hissait pas sur la pointe des pieds pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes l'instant d'après.  
Aussitôt, ses yeux s'écarquillent sous le coup de la surprise et il sent ses joues s'empourprer. Il n'a pas le temps de se reprendre pour un deuxième baiser, toutefois, qu'Izuku s'est déjà éloigné – ce qui… le déçoit un peu, même s'il n'est pas sûr de bien vouloir l'avouer.

« Faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille plus doucement, aussi… » fait finalement remarquer son petit ami, l'air toujours aussi gêné.

Seulement, Hitoshi n'a pas envie de ralentir la cadence, lui. Bien au contraire – quand Izuku lui sourit comme ça, quand Izuku lui dit qu'il se fiche qu'il perde le contrôle mais s'efforce quand même de trouver des solutions pour lui, quand Izuku se rapproche et passe les mains autour de sa taille comme il le fait là…  
Instinctivement, les paumes d'Hitoshi trouvent les joues de son petit ami et ses lèvres plongent sur les siennes. Encore une fois il ne pense pas, n'est même plus conscient de ce qui l'entoure, car en cet instant rien ne l'intéresse plus que d'attraper la lèvre inférieure d'Izuku entre les siennes, rien ne lui importe plus que d'enfin glisser à nouveau la langue contre la sienne-

Et soudain les deux mains d'Izuku se faufilent jusque dans les poches arrière de son pantalon d'uniforme et un frisson le parcourt de la tête aux pieds.

« Je… Je croyais que tu voulais y aller _plus doucement_ ? » parvient-il à demander, déjà presque essoufflé et les joues en feu.

Pour toute réponse, Izuku rit, mais il a la décence d'avoir l'air embarrassé.

« Pardon, murmure-t-il en relevant les yeux sur lui, le plus beau des sourires à ses lèvres délicieuses. C'est juste que… c'est tentant de te faire un peu perdre tes moyens… »

Hitoshi cligne des yeux.

« Ah ! Enfin, je veux dire, pas dans ce sens-là, mais- »

Et il n'y a rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire que de passer les bras autour des épaules de son petit ami, d'enfouir les doigts dans ses cheveux et son visage contre son crâne, de lui murmurer _je t'aime_ tandis que ses mains puissantes l'attirent contre lui, après ça ; car décidément il n'est jamais maître de lui-même entre les bras d'Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

la la la laaa j'ai écrit quooi  
Bref. Ceci était une chose. Merci d'être passés par là ! Je vais essayer de terminer mon fameux OS d'Halloween d'ici la fin de la journée - mais si j'y arrive pas, ben, je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà un joyeux Halloween ! 8)


End file.
